Captain Jack Sparrows Secret Daughter
by Mcrew05
Summary: Everyone knows of Captain Jack Sparrow, the famous pirate that has done so much for one pirate, well a few people know the truth … that there are two Sparrows on the water. The story of the second Sparrow from the start
1. Chapter 1

**The story of the two Captain Sparrows**

**Summary:** Everyone knows of Captain Jack Sparrow, the famous pirate that has done so much for one pirate, well a few people know the truth … that there are two Sparrows on the water. The story of the second Sparrow from the start

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pirates Of The Caribbean or any characters. I only own Jane

_- __**3**__ -_

**First meeting (Jack):**

"Jack this is for you" the bar tender nodded towards the drinks that he was sliding towards Jack, it took a moment for him to see the piece of paper pressed against the glass. He and Gibbs had been searching for some crew; well Gibbs was looking for the crew which meant Jack had to get the drinks personally. Taking the drinks Jack hadn't missed the smile on the bar tenders face as he headed away. Within moments of reaching his table and handing Gibbs his drink Jack had the piece of paper open;

_Room 6_

_Don't knock_

_Be alone_

The handwriting was just readable, perhaps the bar tender was smiling because it was a lady? Glugging the rum in one he got up, it didn't take long to get upstairs, and even less time to find the room. One last glance down the hall the door was unlocked.

With her back to the door a woman dressed in red sat on the floor, at the sound of the door clicking she lifted her hand to her shoulder and dropped it again, not even bothering to look over her shoulder. Jack followed her instructions scanning the room for any possible threat. Dumping his hat and coat on the chair in the corner he was glad to see no one, another signal from this woman instructed him to sit opposite her following he lowered his voice and lent forward.

"Scarlett love, what's wrong?" She responded with a hard firm slap across his face. Jumping back Jacks hand soon went to his cheek

"I don't believe I deserved that"

"Yes you did, and no matter what I'm not your love" opening his mouth to argue two loud thumps from his right interrupted him. The first thing that went through his mind was how close the sound came from, and how he had missed whatever it was getting that close. Grabbing the hilt of his sword Jack was about to jump up and draw his sword when something stopped him. Sat on the floor wasn't a blood thirsty pirate after him instead was a child. It was clear from the rather dirty orange dress she was a girl even though from her shoulders up was completely covered by... by… by his hat. About to reach forward and grab his hat Scarlett stopped him with one word "Jane" she was shaking her head now.

"What's this, Why's she here?" glaring at the child Jack didn't look amused. The child in the meantime had now turned over and was starting to crawl away. With one movement he had reached forward and grabbed the hat, inspecting it for any damage he was only a bit aware of how the child had turned sitting on her bottom watching him. That's when a noise came out he hadn't expected causing him to jump out of his skin and Scarlett to laugh. The child laughing he could stand but not her.

"What are you lau-" that's the moment jack saw her. It took one glance at her for the clogs in his brain to start working and him to begin counting. "How old is she?"

"She's defiantly yours" Jack just sat there watching the child, after waiting a while Scarlett answered his question "7 months".

_- __**3**__ -_

**Pattern (Nobody): **

As always whenever Jack docked he would met the two in the room, and spend the evening with Jane so Scarlett could leave for a few hours. Scarlett silently walked back in closing the door softly she leant against it, watching the two on the bed; she was once again glade to see both of them in one piece. He may have been upset to say the least about this but there was no doubting Jack was enjoying being a dad even for a bit. Sat on the bed Jack seemed to be asking several confusing questions on one topic (as always rum, which he surprisingly had an empty bottle in his hand), Jane sat watching as the man moved his hands to and throw, if she wasn't so young anyone would have said she was studying him.

_- __**3**__ -_

**Goodbye forever? (Jack):**

As time went by Jack got use to passing the bar without getting a drink, well that was until some of the crew followed him, luckily being the observant pirate he was he noticed them and they soon got bored watching him sit at a table in the corner drinking and gave up. When they did finally meet up Jack couldn't shake the feeling how risky this was getting. Scarlett admitted this first "This is getting to risky, I've arranged for someone else to take her"

No Jack wanted to jump up and run straight out the door, as he put it 'embrace the oldest of pirate traditions - run away to fight another day' but he had to face facts today and admit this time she was right. Looking down at the small child in his lap he wished dearly that he could keep meeting with her, at only 18 months his baby was full of sprit and mischief that Jack admired. That at that moment as if to confirm what her mum had just said Jane had worked out how to unhitch his knife and had it out in her hands within a blink.

As always Scarlett left for a few hours to herself, leaving the two alone for the last time. Jack picked up his child once more amazed by her eyes. Lowering his voice and leaning closer he attempted to make his voice firm but failed "Now Jane, this is a very special present that you must keep with you at all times" hanging the small crystal type object round Jane's head it was strange, almost as if she knew this is special it didn't go in her mouth (like most of Jacks things did namely a small square black box) instead she just looked at it in her hand before falling forwards onto her dads chest.

Scarlett wasn't surprised when she walked in to find Jack on the bed with a girl. She hoped she would never forget this image, the famous Jack Sparrow tired out by a little child.

While the sun came through the window it took a few seconds for Jack to realise someone was missing jumping to his feet the note left on him fluttered to the ground.

**Good bye Jack Sparrow, I have found someone that will take on Jane, that way she will be safe. **

It was the same terrible handwriting from the first note he received so long ago. Grabbing his hat Jack needed a drink, heading for the door he hoped Scarlett knew what she was doing.

Little did he know the last person in the world he would expect would be the one to raise Jane.

_- __**3**__ -_

**Necklace (Scarlett): **

That day Scarlet and Scarlett was in the kitchen,

"Scarlett what's this?" Scarlett started the pick up the fine thread around the back of Jane's neck,

"I don't know, probably one of mine she's found" as the two women sat the child on the table then crowded around her. Scarlett picked the thread up again following it from the back of her head round to the front, when she finally reached the Chrystal at the end Scarlett seemed confused "Well that's not mine" as If like magic as soon as they started to pull the necklace off Jane lent forwards and head-butted Scarlett. "Ah" Jumping backwards the blonde pinched her nose, had it been any other person in the world they would have a punch in return even if they were a child.

"Hear have this" she happily accepted the rag holding it over her nose "what on earth got into that child?"

"I don't know it's probably that necklace, hear hold her while I try and get it off" they attempted again except this time as soon as they touched the necklace Jane just howled the house down. From that day they just left the necklace attempting every so often to get it off which ended with the same result as the first time they tried.

-**3**-

-**3**-

**Random Note: **

Hey guys I really hope you've liked the story so far, I started to write this ages ago but have been worried about uploading it. The 2nd chapter should be up soon : )


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: **

Hey guys first I want to say thank you to everyone that read, fav and story alerted this :D thank you. Second sorry I didn't mention this before but these earlier senses are based before the pirate movies :).

_- __**3**__ –-_

**First meeting,**** (Teague****.)**

Looking up peter had his head stuck though the door,

"Sorry mate but there's someone who wants to talk to you"

"Alright I'll be down in a bit" waiting for the door to close I let a breath out "well here goes nothing" putting the quill back into the ink I stood up to head down stairs. I still have no idea why I agreed to this, at least I'd been able to call it off for a while but there's no going back now.

Wandering into the board room it was empty, well this is where visitors are normally put. Walking out of the room I stood at the foot of the stairs I had just walked down, turning 180 degrees I opened the door, nope no one outside. Huh. Following the sounds to the kitchen "Peter where'd you pu-" walking into the kitchen It was empty. About to walk out the room the sound of someone moving distracted me, wandering over to the table I looked over to see two pairs of feet sticking out from under the table. Clearing my throat the sound of someone hitting there head made me step back and straighten up. Two women jumped up from the other side of the table, the one shorter one wearing a red dress spoke first.

"Captain Teague" she seemed out of breath, "umm this is my friend Giselle" pointing to the taller woman, who was staring at me opened mouthed. That's when I realised who it was talking, she looked a lot different since I last saw her only a few months ago. She looked older due to the bags under her eyes then her curly red hair was sticking up everywhere compared to when I last met her and it was neatly pulled back into a bun.

The sound of something crashing behind me sent Scarlett and Giselle flying past, leaving me standing around like a wooden post. Turning I wandered out of the room and down the corridor where Scarlett and Giselle had their heads though a door. Wandering down to ask them what they were doing something in a room stopped me, pushing the door completely open I couldn't believe what I could see. Sat in the middle of the room next to one of my guitars was a little kid. "Hey you two" looking back up the corridor they weren't paying any attention. Stepping into the room the kid was poking the strings on the guitar.

"I really don't think you're meant to be in hear"

"Nooisee" poking the guitar again the kid looked up. It scared me, how much she looked like my late wife. But it was her eyes that got me; she was without a doubt Jacks.

"Dadddy?" I was so focused on her looks I nearly missed what she said or that she was now frowning.

"No, Captain Teague" after a while of silence I give up "Well why don't you come with me then?" it was scary really; how I'm so use to pirates trying to kill me, that a frowning child was what starting to scare me. Holding out my hands surprisingly she took one of my hands then used me to stand up, and trying to step over the guitar she nearly stood straight on the neck. With one swop I picked her up before she could break one of my guitars. Freezing I turned expecting her to start crying but she was still looking at me. "Face" then with a blink she poked me in the eye.

_- __**3**__ –-_

Travesura = mischief

**Retirement? Not possible, (****Teague****.)**

I didn't think looking after a child would be so hard after having Jack, but it seems my grandchild has as much shall we say travesura as Jack. It seems she's also ended up with as much luck as he has (probably more) thank god. Not that I'm wishing she will die but if she did her mother would most likely kill me, I mean pirates, East India Trading Company, sure I've faced nearly everyone and I'll do it again but an angry mother no way. I know that's why Jack got away with as much as he did because I wasn't going to argue with his mother.

'BANG' o dear here we go again "Grand.. i mean Teeagueee"

_- __**3**__ –-_

**Sward practice, (****Teague****.)**

It's honestly scary how much alike those two are, sure she's not quite as fast as picking it up as Jack was, then again Jack is a proper pirate and she's a girl. But she's still pretty good, looking down at my arm I decided to change that too extremely. The only problem is now I'm going to have to give her a decent sward and not a blunt one, then again do I want to be responsible for letting a 10 year old loose with a sharp sward?.

'cuh-chang' looking up from my desk across the wall from me was the fuller to the tip of a sward sticking though the slats. "You're laughing at me, I know you are" I said looking at the shrunken head on the table next to me.


	3. Chapter 3

_- __**3**__ -_

**Granddad**** (NoBody****)**

Jane always admired her granddad – or Captain Teague as he always insisted on her calling him, So she would compromise and call him Grand Teague which soon got shortened to T. From her young age when she first got to shipwreck cove he always had this approach, where as her mother would say no don't do this he would let her get in trouble then leave her to get herself out of it. She was still amazed how on earth she was still alive, getting into trouble she could see how she had done that, getting out was a different matter.

_- __**3**__ –_

**Plank (Jane, 7 years old). **

"It's gunna fall" stilly old man.

"I've done this hundreds of times"

"And that's why it's not going to work" how do you know you haven't looked away from your music once.

"Come up here and I will show you how straight it is"

"It doesn't matter how straight it is it's not going to work"

Stuff this, standing up I looked down at the wooden plank. Stepping onto it nervously it didn't make a sound "see I told you old man that it's fine" as he looked up I decided to prove my point by jumping up and down, see perfectly fine.

"Bang" a gun shot went off

"awww" opening my eyes T was leaning over me, "what was that for"

"I told you not to call me old man"

"So you decided to send your only grandchild flying through the air to her death?"

"It's 4ft of the ground and you landed on the sofa"

"you know one of these days your gunna be walking along a gang plank onto your ship then I'm I'm going to shoot a whole in the gang plank" attempting to get up the wooden plank was holding me down, "then you're going to fall into the water then, then I'll be like …. Hey don't walk away from me as I'm talking to you old man" just as I got up all I could see was the back of his head as he turned and headed down the corridor

"And you can pack away that mess after you've cleaned the dish's tonight" stupid old man. Grabbing my hat a marched out the door, thumping my feet as I went.

_- __**3**__ -_

**Captain's room (Jane, 12 years old). **

A gun shoot rang off, but it was the silence after that that first brought me back, staring into the black of my eyelids the type of person that had travelled to Davey Johns locker tonight traveled around my mind, most likely a man (only they were stupid enough to get killed here), young and cocky of cause, a pirate no doubt (no one else would have been able to get hear). Then it clicked, the gunshot was loud but not as loud as normally is. Turing over to go back to sleep something cold touch my hand, jumping backwards suddenly the bed disappeared from under me and the ground came up faster than I expected and from further away. Sitting up the object that had scared me a few seconds ago was now leaning over the bed.

"Good boy" patting the dog I searched round, straight in front of me was a bed, I knew from the first glance whose bed it was and it wasn't mine.

It took seconds for me to realize what was going on, something or someone was down stairs and he didn't want them to see me or for me to find out what ever they were planning. I felt like a child again locked in there room waiting to be let out. Except a lot had changed now, this time the lock was on the outside the door (it had soon moved once I had attempted to open it by climbing on the furniture next to the door, I still wander how on earth anyone expects a kid to understand what dry rot is, well I had learnt the very hard way). Standing up my balance was uneven, searching round the room there wasn't that much, then again pirates learnt to live without much. Grabbing my coat from the back of the chair I pulled it on. I know what must have happened, I fell asleep in the chair downstairs next to the fire and he had moved me to his room as mine was closer to the board room so I would have herd their voices, and he was hoping I wouldn't be able to hear from his room but I did.

Kneeling down at the door I couldn't see thought the lock, well that's good it means the key is there. Searching around it didn't take long to find a sheet of music. Sliding it under the door I lined it up with the lock. Pulling my knife from my boot it was easier said than done to get the knife tip into the lock, after a long while of rattling the door the key finally came loose. Slowly pulling the sheet of paper under the door, I let out a sigh of relief when I saw the key on it.

Wandering back around the strange rickety building I called my home it was easy for me to move silently even when it evolved walking in a strange way which almost looked like I was waltzing on my own. If there were people down stairs he didn't want me to find out about, the last thing i needed was a search party coming up stairs to find out who was causing the floor to squeak. As soon as my bottom hit the floor the dog's head was on my lap, at times it felt like the dog had been instructed to watch me whenever my granddad wasn't in the room. Looking through the hole in the wall it was just level with my eyes. Knowing the only person that could see me was sat in his seat (playing some strange music) provided some type of safety, even when I could see the whole room. That's when my blood froze. Watching as the man moved back and forwards addressing everyone in the room, speaking quickly but clearly the man with long brown dread locks turned again. Touching the necklace I couldn't happen but smile.

_- __**3**__ -_

__- __**3**__ -__

**Authors note: **

I hope you've liked these two chapters (I originally hopes to have these up before but I never go round to it sorry). Also I'm going to Vietnam for a month (Can't wait :D) but this does mean I won't be able to add any more chapters for a while but don't worry I will be back : ) and I won't be giving up on this fan fic : )


End file.
